All that I ever wanted
by Paintedcherryblossoms
Summary: After that second tour she is back in Bath with her Captain, the chapters follow how their relationship develops.
1. Back in Bath

He had just made his way up the steps from the garden and felt the warm draft from the Aga hit his face as he made his way into the kitchen. He was just about to take off his gloves and make a cup of coffee when he heard the front door, it made him jump wondering who it could be mid afternoon on a Tuesday when his parents were away, he moved from the kitchen into the hall briskly and opened the door. Nothing could of prepared him for what was on the other side, his heart pounded in his chest as he met her gaze she gave him a wicked grin, tilted her head slightly and said "missed me ?"

She wasn't due back for another few days, he had been counting them since they had last skyped each other and talked about her return to the UK. The tour had been everything they both hoped it would be, she had been brilliant and used the time away to rationalise all that had happened in the last year and find her place in it all. Everything happens for a reason and she had come to accept that every experience is designed to shape what happens in your future.

So when she had the opportunity to ship out a couple of days early she grabbed it so that she could get to her Captain and begin shaping that future.

He returned her own wicked grin with one of his own, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he gestured for her to come in and closed the door behind her. He swiftly scooped her up into his arms and swung her around the hall, when her feet touched the ground again, he tenderly took her face between his hands and just looked at her, drinking her in and gently caressing her every feature before leaning in for a soft lingering kiss.

"What...how you weren't supposed to be here for a few more days...oh Dawes, missed you? You have no idea..." He said as his eyes began to glisten with the smallest little tears forming in the corner of those liquid chocolate eyes that made her melt into him.

"Oh I think I can tell how much" she said the wicked grin appearing again as she leant into him, her fingers playing with the soft curly hair at the base of his neck.

With that he chased her up the stairs them both dropping items of clothing as they disappeared into the first room they could find.

He woke to find her lying beside him still sleeping, propped up on one elbow just watched her eyelids flutter and her chest move slowly up and down, she looked so beautiful, he couldn't believe she was here beside him, he felt overwhelmed by the total and unconditional love that he felt for her at that very moment, he never wanted her to leave his side again. He leant forward and kissed her on the forehead, then the end of her nose, then softly on the lips as she began to slowly wake up and stretch her arms. As her eyes began to focus on his he smiled and said "Welcome home Dawes" "home Boss?" She said "Yes Dawes" "you are all I ever wanted and I am not letting you out of my sight for the foreseeable" With that he gave her another kiss and took her hand to lead her to the shower, "let's freshen up and then I am taking you out to dinner, I know a little place you have been to before that you might like"

"Yes Boss, lead the way"


	2. Dinner at the Pumphouse

He sat on the edge of the bed watching her finish getting changed as she pulled the straps of her dress over her shoulders he moved behind her, swept her hair to one side and helped with the zip.

She picked up the brush from the dressing table and began pulling it through her long hair, he took it from her hand and began gently brushing her hair, slow deliberate movements the intimacy of which made her spine tingle.

When he had finished he gave her a gentle kiss on her shoulder and said "ready?" She turned to face him and gently whispered "yes" he took her hand and led her out of the room , down the staircase, took her coat from the stand and put it over her shoulders and picked up the car keys from the hall table.

They headed out to the car, he opened the passenger door for her, no one had ever treated her with such respect and made her feel so special. He closed the door and got into the drivers side, before he put the keys into the ignition he turned to look at her. He pursed his lips, sucking in a little air before breaking into a cheeky grin "I am one Lucky guy" she grinned back at him " Lady Luck is smiling on both of us Boss"

They arrived at the Pump House where 4 months ago they had their "first date". They were led to their table, ever the gentleman he again pulled out her chair, they sat and faced each other, it was the same table, Molly smiled at the recollection of the electricity there was between them on that day, the gentle teasing of each other as they had danced around saying what they felt, the chemistry undeniable.

The waitress came to take their order as she disappeared he reached across the table and took her hand in his "so how was it?" She giggled and said "on a scale of one to ten I'd say it was a good eight" he shook his head and couldn't resist laughing along "hilarious Dawes now tell me about the tour, I heard on the grapevine you were outstanding, although I never doubted you wouldn't be" She hesitated for a moment, looked away at the candle burning in the storm lantern on the table and then turned again to meet his gaze "On my last day in Afghan, I was at the university in Kabul, I went with Kazeem to see Bashira, I made him take me, I needed to see for myself that she was happy" He was silent for what seemed like an eternity, she looked at him intently trying to gauge what he was thinking, was going to say, she knew it had put her danger but she didn't care but she could see that he did care and his eyes betrayed the mixture of anger, frustration but then admiration that she would put this little girl's life ahead of her own again.

"Molly Dawes, you are the most amazing human being I have ever had the honour to know, you make my heart burst with love and pride at the soldier that you have become but also the woman you have become" - "I know I would be wasting my breath trying to lecture you about the risk you took with your life by doing what you did, promise me one thing from now on..."

"What Boss?"

"We are going to spend the rest of our lives together Molly Dawes, I knew that from the moment you last walked in here, so from here on in, no heroics I want to grow old with you"

They were brought back from their own little universe into the room by the waitress bringing their food, they had the most wonderful evening looking back on how far they had come, the light and shade of their banter between moments of intensity, gentle teasing of each other's "isims" and laughing together like the best of friends but one thing was constant for both of them that whatever came next was as a pair.

They finished their coffee and he settled the bill, they headed out of the restaurant toward the car, he put his arm around her shoulders and whispered "love you Molly" she stopped and looked at him, smiled and reached into her coat pocket. She took his palm and held his arm just above his wrist and proceeded with the pen she had taken out of her pocket to write "ditto" not in the beautiful swirls he had written "Rosabaya" in the med tent it was more of a scrawl but no less romantic.

He laughed,kissed her gently and led her to the car.


	3. That cheeky grin

He swung the car into it's usual spot, there had been a comfortable, contented silence between them on the journey back, he had occasionally glanced across at her as she looked out of the window her eyes scanning the lights and people of the city, lads stumbling home from the pub, couples coming out of the cinema, darker shadows of solitary figures huddled in a doorway trying to make a bed for the night and keep the cold at bay, he could sense her quietly studying her surroundings and taking it all, taking all of them in.

They got out of the car and headed up the steps toward the door as he was about to put the key up to open the door but he could feel that she had stopped at the top of the steps, he turned and could see her lent against the railing looking across at the lights twinkling in the trees on the opposite side of the road.

"It's lovely here, I can't believe I am stood here with you, all this, you, me, how everything seems so right, so easy, how can it all just fall into place like this, I don't do perfect, but this is...this is"

He moved toward her and put his finger over her lips "stop" she looked up at him, those captivating green eyes fixing him with a stare brimming with a mix of worry and wonderment. "Don't overthink things, just be in the moment, enjoy it and stop thinking you don't deserve to be happy, let me make you happy, Molly" before she could say anything else he put his hands at either side of her face and smoothed the tops of her of cheeks with his thumbs, holding her he leaned in kissed her, taking her hand he led her up to the door, let them in and pulled her into the hallway, kicking the door shut as he swiftly pushed her against the wall behind the door this time kissing her with a passion and urgency that made her stomach do backflips. She matched his enthusiasm both of them running their hands over every inch of each other, he stopped for a moment and swept her off her feet, she kicked off her shoes as he carried her through to the sitting room and they both fell back into the large sofa as he had lost his balance when he stepped on the remote control both bursting into fits of giggles as they untangled themselves.

They both just sat there for a second and then turned to look at each other again laughing, giddy with the mixture of lust, love and happiness. "I could really murder a cuppa boss" he gave her a puppy dog look "really, I thought you were in mind for something that would hit the spot more than a cup of tea Dawes ? "

She grinned at him, slapped him cheekily on his backside "well maybe I am but for now you can move your lovely arse into that top notch kitchen of yours and bring me a lovely cuppa...please...boss" he got up from the sofa and gave her a look of mock protest, shook his head , laughed and she swore momentarily wiggled his rear at her as he disappeared out of the room.

About five minutes later he reappeared with a cup of tea for her and a cup of coffee for him, wearing nothing but an apron which judging from the design she presumed belonged to his mother, he leaned against the door frame, immediately turning to give her a full view of his other "cheeky grin" looked over his shoulder "shall we take this upstairs Dawes?"

She fell back on the sofa laughing ..."yes Boss, definitely Boss"


	4. Shopping

She was woken by a thin blade of light streaming in through the curtains, for a split second she gazed around the room, the surroundings were unfamiliar as was the silence only broken by the faint breathing of the captain still asleep on the pillow next to her. She sat up in bed as slowly as she could, glancing to make sure she hadn't disturbed him and slid out from under the covers moving toward the window and peeping out through the gap in the curtains. the room looked out onto a beautiful terraced garden that was bathed in the early morning light, she stood for a little while watching birds flitting between the trees and the feeding table it all seemed a bit surreal like she hadn't woken up and it was a dream, she padded her feet into the plush carpet as a way of double checking she was in fact here, with him, in Bath, in a house that felt like it was the size of The West Ham stadium next door to the little second floor flat that she had lived in for most of her life. It should bother her that they come from such different worlds but she loved him so totally and couldn't imagine life without him, he made her feel so safe and special that any doubts just melted away.

She hadn't noticed that he had woken up and been watching her gazing out of the window, her beautiful curves framed by her long hair sillouhetted by the light, God she was so beautiful, he moved swiftly across the room to stand behind her and kissed her on the side of her neck "morning gorgeous" as he moved his hands around her waist and rested his chest against her. She responded by leaning into him and then flipping herself around gave him a peck on the lips and then reached over for the t shirt at the end of the bed. she pulled it over her head "right boss what's the plan for today then?" He flashed her a smile "well number one is for you to stop calling me boss" she squirmed a bit "well much as I love Charles I can't quite get used to it just yet, how about Chas for now?" he shook his head and smiled again, reluctantly agreeing "for now I suppose Molls"

He pulled on some boxers and a t shirt and they made their way down the stairs to the kitchen, she perched on one of the stools near the breakfast bar and watched him move around the kitchen rustling up a pot of tea for her, his usual espresso and toasted bagels for them both. He brought it over on a tray and sat opposite her "wasn't expecting you for a few days Molls so no Coco Pops until we go shopping later" "Shopping" she nearly spat out the tea she had just taken a gulp of "We ain't an old married couple just yet popping down to Sainsburys to stock up on frozen peas" realising what she had just said she flushed a little which he found very amusing "just a matter of time" he said looking at her intently and smiling. She grabbed one of the bagels and tucked in to it, there was not witty retort came to mind to counter that one so she decided to keep quiet before her mouth got the better of her yet again.

After breakfast they both got showered and dressed and decided they would go for a walk into town and agreed maybe, just maybe, to pick up some supplies of food along the way for later.

He put on a navy wool coat over his jeans and grey chunky polo neck jumper Molly thought how seriously handsome he looked and linked into his arm as they made their way out of the front door and down the steps onto the street. They strolled arm in arm chatting away, small clouds of breath forming as they met the cold air. They had reached the main area of the city in what seemed like super quick time but had no idea how long it had really taken because they had been lost in their own little world again. They walked past the Roman Baths, Molly couldn't believe that it hadn't been built specially for tourists and that actual Romans had hung out there to which Charles could only resort to letting out a small chuckle and shake of the head. "Might gonna need to give you a history lesson Molls" he couldn't resist...she responded by bashing him in the ribs "p**s off you posh tw*t we didn't all go to Eton ! I'll shove that silver spoon you have in your gob where the sun don't shine if you are not careful" she was laughing as she said it so he knew that she wasn't really offended at him teasing her.

They found a cool little coffee shop near the abbey and settled into one of the huge comfy leather sofas they had and ordered a hot chocolate each. He put his arm across the back of the sofa and played with her hair, just happy to be in her company in such a normal situation, feeling like a proper couple at last. Reality came crashing back when after taking the final gulp of her hot chocolate she turned to him "I came straight to you from Brize, I haven't been home yet, I texted mum, but her and my nan are gonna want to see me pretty soon, I probably should be going back to London tomorrow sometime" there she had said it more out of needing to do the right thing than what she really wanted to do. What she really wanted to do was stay with him in this perfect bubble for ever. His heart sank, now he had her here he didn't want her to ever go back but at the same time couldn't be the one to be selfish and stand in the way of her seeing her family again for the first time in months. She could see the sadness sweep across his eyes as he tried to force out a smile. "Let's enjoy the rest of the day Molls and we can talk later" trying to change the subject for now and with that he pulled her up from the deep squishy sofa and they headed down the street towards Waitrose to get some groceries. "I'm going to cook you dinner tonight, what's your favourite?" She thought for a minute "Steak and Chips" "OK your wish is my command Miss Molly Dawes" she giggled "will you be wearing your apron again?" He gave her wink "well that's for me to know and you to wish for"

They scooted around Waitrose with Charles in full captain planning mode picking up supplies and Molly trying to keep up with the route march up and down the aisles, the basket filling up with ingredients that looked like the steak and chips was going to be "a la Charles" she loved him for going to all this trouble. Along the way he even picked up a large box of coco pops and she laughed to herself and blushed a little , thinking of her comment in the kitchen earlier as they walked past the freezer cabinet and she spotted piles of frozen peas.

They started the walk back, taking a shopping bag each so that they could walk arm in arm all the way. As they made their way up the steps he turned before he put the key in the door, grabbed both of her hands, and just said "stay"


	5. Steak and Chips for dinner

They brought in the shopping bags and she followed him into the kitchen, she hadn't answered his request she had stayed silent not knowing what to say feeling torn but knowing deep down there was only one thing she really wanted to do. He didn't want to press her for an answer so he busied himself unpacking the shopping bags whilst she perched on the same stool where they had shared breakfast this morning and watched him moving from one side of the kitchen to the other preparing the dinner he had promised her.

Her mind drifted back to their time in Afghan when she used to watch him striding purposefully between the ops tent and his quarters, admiring his broad shoulders and the way he stood, legs slightly apart with his hands on his hips, she still couldn't believe that she was here now in such an intimate setting doing "normal" God he was so gorgeous and he was all hers, she didn't want to let him out of her sight. She was brought back from her daydream by him presenting her with a glass of wine "here you go beautiful, take that through to the sitting room and relax, I will let you know when dinner is served"

She slid off the stool and walked from the kitchen to the hall, looking back at him still pottering around the kitchen, humming away to himself and then moved into the sitting room , she could see some photo frames on a side table, pictures of who she guessed where Mr and Mrs James, one of the captain passing out at Sandhurst, one of Sam and Charles on the beach in Cornwall and an older photo of a young boy who looked similar to Sam it must be Charles when he was not much older than Sam is now. She moved toward the sofa, sat down and curled her legs under her there wasn't too long to wait before he popped his around the door and announced "dinner is served Madame"

He came over to the sofa and led her by the hand to the door, he put his hands over her eyes and guided her back into the hall and through into the dining room. He took his hands away from her eyes and she was greeted by a room totally bathed in candle light, at the centre of which was a table carefully laid for two. "take a seat" he pulled the chair out for her, settled her at the table and disappeared momentarily only to appear with two plates. He placed one of them in front of her and settled himself down at the other side of the table, taking a moment to meet her eyes before placing a napkin on his lap.

"This is lovely Charles" he smiled that she had called him that "my pleasure" he gave her that cheeky wicked grin that made her want to just want to jump across the table and devour him not the steak. They both proceeded to start their food, not a further word spoken between them, the atmosphere in the room crackled with the electricity as they exchanged glances every few minutes, both taking turns to hold each other's gaze until they couldn't stand it any longer.

They had both finished their food and Molly fiddled with her napkin folding it repeatedly into various squares and shapes, smoothing it out on the edge of the table, he watched her intently and then moved across to her side of the table, standing behind her he bent down to kiss her on the top of the head, he had his hands on either side of her shoulders this was closely followed by a soft kiss on the side of her temple, then her cheek, then her ear lobe teasing the very edge with his teeth, then the base of her neck where it meets her shoulder, she sat and slowly moved to allow him wrap himself around her, the crackle of electricity that had been in the air now felt as though it was creeping from the base of her spine right up to the nape of her neck. She allowed him to continue one side and then the other until finally she stood and pushed him and the chair away so that she was facing him, resting against the edge of the table. He moved in closer and swiftly cleared the table behind her, lifting her onto it, she lent back as he continued to run his hands over the entire length of her body, gently caressing every contour as she arched her back and closed her eyes. He undid the buttons of her jeans as she pulled at his belt and started to do the same, their movements becoming more urgent as the need for each other took over.

He moved on top of her and as his lips came close to her ear again, he whispered again "Stay"


	6. Road Trip

He put his head around the bathroom door, she was led in the bathtub her eyes closed, her ears just below the surface of the water so that she was lost in her own silent world. He moved to sit in the tub chair in the corner, she looked like a mermaid as her hair floated around her head the long curls twirling around in the water. She opened her eyes and sat up "bleeding hell Chas what are you doing sneaking around like that?" She padded each ear with the palm of her hand as it felt as though she had water in her ears and her speech was muffled. Charles could confirm that the volume had not been muted in any way as he laughed and threw her a hand towel from the rail.

"Get out of the bath Molls we are off on a road trip" he got up from the chair and headed for the door before she could ask any questions. It didn't stop her trying "but...I...I...need to go..." He cut her off "Double away Dawesey - no time to waste" she jumped out of the bath and ran after him into the bedroom leaving a trail of water, there on the end of the bed were clean clothes laid out with her rucksack packed beside it.

"What the hell?..." He swiftly put his finger over her lips "no questions get dressed it's a surprise" she padded around the room drying her hair with the towel "but I hate surprises" giving him a look of exasperation that he wasn't forthcoming with any explanations "trust me you will like this one!"

She wasn't convinced.

He hustled her out of the house and into the car, she alternated between glaring across at him and then out of the window until they got out of the city centre and she started to see signs for the motorway. "Charles...will you just tell me where we are going and why we both need overnight bags?" Just as she glanced up at the sign and saw London 115 miles. "No way not on your Nellie mate" ..."what ?" He looked at her all innocent.."waddaya mean what?" He smiled "I'm taking you back to London to see your family Molls for a few days" there was a pause to allow him to take a deep breath before..."and whilst you are there we can pack up the rest of your stuff to bring back to your new home" her cheeks had become very flushed it was hard for him to read what she was thinking, he started to feel a swirl of panic building in his stomach and fluttering in his chest, he looked straight ahead at the road waiting for what came next...sh*t had he f**ked up with her again by reading the situation wrong?

It only got worse when he spotted a tear rolling down her cheek and her quickly trying to brush it away before he saw.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence between them but in reality was only a few minutes he decided he should say something, he had to say something "Molly I have waited so long for us to be together properly, every moment I have with you is precious and now that you are back I do feel very selfish that I want you all to myself so that we can be together every possible moment, I know it's not rational but It's felt like forever for us to get to this point where nothing is standing in our way. Molly I adore everything about you, I adore how I feel when I am with you, nothing has ever felt like this before, nothing has ever felt this right before, you are my life Molly and I can't imagine my life without you in it, every day, every minute, every second" He couldn't breathe, he knew instinctively that he was pushing her too hard...pushing her away but he couldn't help it, he had never felt so totally overwhelmed by another human being, other than the day Sam was born and he held him in his arms for the first time.

She remained silent for a moment and then asked him to pull off at the next junction. He did as she asked, pulled into a parking space at the services and took the keys out of the ignition.

She turned to face him "Ok let's get one thing straight, I want to be with you too, more than anything, life is sh*t without you, that's not the problem" she looked away, he reached across and turned her face towards him. "So what is the problem Molls, what's bothering you?" Another tear escaped and rolled down her cheek " I am embarrassed you Cock Womble, I don't want you to see where I live, it's a sh*t hole" he looked at her aghast "is that it ? Jesus Christ Molly I thought you were having doubts about things moving too fast between us, I don't care what it's like, it's part of you and I love you, do you really think I am that shallow that I would judge you because of that ? Yes we are from different backgrounds but as I have said to you before, we are more similar than you think. So what if it is a sh*t hole which I don't imagine it's as bad as you are making out, but even if it is, it's where your family are, I am not going anywhere so I am going to have to see and meet them sometime, why not now ? " he paused again, in for a penny in for a pound " I have another confession" her face changed again "what are you trying to do to me?" "Well I spoke to your Mum last night to let her know we were coming, she seemed very excited" he bit his bottom lip waiting for the next blast she turned to him "get back on the road before I change my mind"


	7. Meet the parents

**Thank you to everyone for all of your reviews, I started this because I have loved reading all of the other stories and just wanted to contribute something - the two of them just going about daily life and how their relationships develops as a result of doing a bit of "normal" like the rest of us. X**

They had driven across London and Upton Park came into view, she directed him to some parking spaces near the flat. She let out a deep sigh as she got out of the car, he got their bags out of the boot and she was scanning his face for any negative reaction to his surroundings. He was giving nothing away and smiling he gave a flick of his head as a sign for her to lead the way whilst he carried the bags. She made her way toward a narrow alley at the end of which where some stairs she turned to look over her shoulder "hold your breath" he looked confused but as they made their way up he understood as he was met with the faint smell of urine. At the top of the stairs she turned to her left and made her way to the end of the balcony, he followed and they made their way into a narrow hallway and were met by who he guessed was Molly's mum Belinda popping her head around the kitchen door "hello love" she moved to throw her arms around Molly enveloping her in a massive hug "it's good to have you home" Molly prised herself free conscious that Charles was stood behind her "Mum this is Charles" he held out his hand "Pleased to meet you in person Mrs Dawes" Belinda blushed "Call me Belinda love, do you fancy a cuppa both of you?" Charles smiled and answered first "a coffee would be lovely, thank you" Molly moved forward into the kitchen "I could murder a cup of tea, where's Dad?" Belinda put the kettle on and started to get cups out of the cupboard "he's just nipped down the shops he should be back in a minute, your Nans due anytime an all"

Molly pulled Charles through into the lounge and they sat on one of the sofas as Belinda brought their drinks in, just then the front door opened and a familiar voice could be heard "where is she then? Nan appeared in the doorway. Molly put her coffee on the table and jumped up to give her a massive hug "we've missed you girl but it's good to see you back here safe an sound again" "it's good to be back Nan" Charles had also got up from the sofa, Molly turned to look at him and then back at her Nan Charles took the initiative and stepped forward "Hello I'm Charles Molly's boyfriend" Molly flushed instantly at him describing himself as her boyfriend she had never heard him say it before even though that's exactly what he was now. "Well,well Molls you've bagged yourself a diamond here girl, nice to meet you Charles, Captain isn't it?" Not a great deal got past Molly's Nan. "technically yes it is still Captain, I am on medical leave after I was injured on tour, your granddaughter saved my life."

Molly looked at the floor a bit embarrassed muttering "just doin my job" he grabbed hold of her hand "I owe her my life, and I now want to spend the rest of it with her" Belinda and Nan practically melted on the spot this sort of stuff only happened in films and books not in Newham. They all sat back down on the sofas and chatted away catching up on all the comings and goings of the estate, Molly's latest tour and Charles rehab, Molly couldn't help noticing how natural he was around her family like he just adapted and slotted into his surroundings, maybe it was life in the army that had taught him how to deal with any situation? The chatter was interrupted by Dave arriving back from the shops, he looked into the lounge and he looked like a different Dad that she left, tidier, with a spring in his step "Molls !" "Alright Dad?" She raised her mug to him as he took the shopping bags through to the kitchen, she got up and followed him "you alright Dad?" He turned "it's good to have you back, no need to ask who your mate is, your mum told me last night" he seemed a bit non plussed but he was always a bit like that "you gonna come and say hello at least?" He smiled and followed her back through to the lounge, Charles got up from the sofa practically standing to attention it was clear he was much less comfortable around Mr Dawes, Molly felt his awkwardness but also was secretly amused that he was behaving around her dad almost like he had around Major Beck in Afghan. "Dad this is Charles" Charles extended his hand out to Dave "good to meet you Sir, I mean Mr Dawes" Molly burst out laughing, she couldn't help it which made her mum laugh, then her nan and Dave was already sniggering. Uncharacteristically Dave took pity on Charles' embarrassment, he never normally shook hands with anyone, hadn't done for years but he took Charles' hand "Pleased to meet you too Captain, I mean Charles" immediately stepping away and giving a mock salute. At this point they all collapsed in fits of laughing, Charles included he was almost a fully fledged member of the Dawes clan, just the kids now when they got back from school.

After a while they excused themselves from the continuing banter and went up to Molly's room, she sat on the bottom bunk and he settled down on the floor beside her legs, she stroked her fingers through his soft curls "you ok" she asked him "I think you made a memorable first impression" she slid down onto the floor next to him " We'll see when you tell them you are moving out" she put her head on his shoulder "it will be fine, they'll be glad of the extra room" he kissed the top of her head

"we'll see"


	8. London Calling

They had hung out in her bedroom for a little while, it had made Charles feel like a teenager again, hanging out in the cool kids space away from the grown ups. They heard the real kids come In From school with the associated commotion of requests for drinks and snacks and fighting over the play station and what channel the TV was going to be on, Belinda and Nan alternating at being the referee between them all.

"We should go downstairs" he stood up and motioned with his hand to hers to help her up off the floor too "suppose so" she got to her feet, grabbed his hand and pulled him in towards her and held him in a lingering kiss before pinching his gorgeous rear and leading him out of the door and down the stairs to join the mayhem.

They peeped around the lounge door, an order seemed to have descended over the room, adults on the sofas, kids on the floor each doing their own thing "what you two been up two then need I ask?" Nan gave them a knowing look "bleedin ell Nan knock it off we've just been hanging in me room" Nan winked at them "whatever you say Molls, whatever you say" Belinda piped up "chippy tea everyone?" There was a resounding yes, including Charles, to Molly's surprise as she was sure he had no clue what he was agreeing to. Dave got up from the sofa "fish or Savaloy Charlie?"..."fish I guess...thanks Mr Dawes" "Call me Dave mate" he shouted behind him as he disappeared out of the front door.

Not long afterwards he reappeared with a cardboard box full of hot food, he put it on the coffee table and each wrapped package was distributed to its hungry owner where they then all sat together floor and sofas and tucked in with their plastic forks. Molly and Charles sat together on the floor surrounded by the kids, Charles made easy conversation with each of them, she could see that he was a natural around them, Sam was a lucky little man. I guess she would meet Sam again at some point and that all he may remember is the funny lady soldier who made fun of his poorly dad at the hospital and stuck her tongue out at him whilst crossing her eyes. Oh well we will cross that bridge when we come to it, she thought.

When they had finished eating, Charles moved over near Molly and put his arms around her shoulder "we need to get moving we have a date tonight" she tilted her head to one side and looked at him disapprovingly but couldn't help breaking into a smile after a few seconds when he gave her the puppy dog look "you will love it I promise, now come on and let's get changed we are going into town for the evening" Charles got his bag and asked if it was ok to use the bathroom and disappeared, she could hear him start to run a bath and singing away to himself she popped her head around the door "care to join me?" She moved into the bathroom, put the lock on the door and performed a cheeky little strip tease for him, put her hair up in a clip before climbing into the the other end of the tub. "Now if you were a real gentleman you wouldn't let me have the taps end" he grinned, reached forward and swivelled her round to sit between his legs with his arms wrapped around her waist. He gave her a little peck on the shoulder and then grabbed the soap rubbing it between his hands, he then began to massage her shoulders and neck, moving his hands down her spine gently washing all over her body, she stood up to move behind him so that she could return the favour she knelt down so that she could reach his shoulders as he was so much taller than her, she began massaging his shoulders and neck and grabbed a sponge to wash his back also reaching around to his chest, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it his lips moving to he wrist and then her arm, giving her little kisses, he turned to look back at her and she moved forward their lips meeting into a longer more lingering kiss. She had never felt this intimate, emotional closeness with anyone else, it wasn't sexual, even though she fancied the pants off him, it was far deeper than that, they fitted together, they had shared unique experiences that had created a bond that would be difficult to explain other than feeling that they were two halves of one person and neither one would be a whole, fully functioning human being without the other one being in their life. The spell was broken by Molly grabbing the water soaked sponge and pushing it into his face, he jumped out of the bath laughing "right you cheeky little cockney your for it" he grabbed shaving foam from the sink and sprayed it at her as they both collapsed laughing. she really looked quite lovely, eyes all crinkled up and her big toothy smile, splashing about in the water trying to wash the shaving foam off. "come on we need to get dry and changed to go out" he helped her out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her, grabbed another to put around his waist and they quickly scooted across the landing into her bedroom. A quick change and they were both almost ready to go out. He sat on the edge of Molly's bunk watching her put the finishing touches to her make up "you look beautiful as always...ready?" He got up and held out his hand "let's go"? She grabbed a small bag and they head down the stairs, popped their heads around the door to say bye to the rabble, Molly shouting "don't wait up" as they went out of the door.

"They seem so happy" Belinda said to Nan as the door rattled shut "He better be good to her and not let her down, she ain't no Eliza Doolittle and he ain't no a Professor Higgins training the cockney sparrow" Nan was always the one to say what was on her mind "Nah, he's a good lad Nan, other than Smurf, look at some of the strays she used to drag home?" Nan softened a bit " well if she's happy" Dave piped up "will you two bleeding give it a rest I can't hear the TV for Christ sake" Belinda threw a cushion across the room at him "Oi leave it out" both Nan and Belinda were laughing "here we go again like a bleeding coven of cackling witches"

James jumped out of the taxi and helped Molly step onto the pavement she saw the street sign first "Frith Street" she had seen them drive past Tottenham Court Road Tube so they must be in Soho, the next sign she saw was above the bar they were heading towards in big red letters "KARAOKE BOX" ..."no,no,no,no this ain't happening Charles, bleeding Karaoke, I thought you had a lovely romantic surprise up your sleeve not bleeding karaoke you muppet" he took her hand "come on Molls be a sport, you'll love it when we get in there, I am sure they will have our tune in their reportoire" she screwed her face up "there you go again with the fancy words you ain't gonna wriggle out of this one trying to baffle me with your smart mouth" he pulled her forward through the door it looked empty their where rows of booths with what looked like TV screens in front of them and at the end of the room a large bar and a big stage. "You can't be serious" her arms folded as she turned to bolt for the exit, then the music kicked in and one by one a series of heads popped up like meerkats from inside one of the booths, Kinders, Brains, Dangles, Mansfield, Baz, Nude Nut and Fingers all riotously joining in to "Good Golly Miss Molly" she couldn't believe it her lads, the glorious 2 section, she was laughing and crying as she watched them fooling around fighting over the microphones to get to sing a line. As the music finished she ran across the room to them, looked back at Charles and threw him a beaming smile, turned to her lads "how's my favourite F*ck muppets then?" With that they scooped her up above their heads and carried her over to the bar, it was going to be a long night Charles thought as he shook his head at the rabble before him.


	9. Breaking news

Molly was woken the next morning by Charles coming back into the hotel room carrying two large shopping bags from John Lewis. "What time is it? Where have you been?" She asked as she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms out above her head, feeling slightly groggy from the vodka shots last night and not getting to sleep until the very early hours having made the most of the alone time in such luxurious surroundings. He sat on the end of the bed "Morning gorgeous, it's just after ten and I had a stroll down to Oxford Street to pick us up something to change into so we don't have to do the walk of shame back to your place" She climbed out of bed and started to rummage through the bags, pulling various items out and holding them up, impressed with his taste, picking the right size and his general all round thoughtfulness and organisational skills.

" I stopped at reception on the way back and ordered some breakfast to come to the room, should be here in about thirty minutes gives us time to have a quick shower" she smiled again "you really have got it all covered as usual Captain" "not for much longer Dawes" as he was quickly getting out of last nights clothes again and chasing her into the bathroom.

Charles appeared out of the bathroom in one of the fluffy hotel robes and complimentary slippers, still towel drying his hair to answer the door, he let the waitress into the room pushing a large trolley of breakfast presented under silver service domes, with champagne and a single red rose in a crystal vase. He gave her a tip and closed the door, " Molls, breakfast has arrived" she came out of the bathroom swamped in a similar robe to Charles with a towel turban but bare feet as she had tried the slippers and they were too big for her to walk around other than like the Penguins at London Zoo. "blimey Charles I knew this gaff was fancy but I ain't never had me breakfast served to me covered by a silver dome before, champagne...for breakfast you trying to get me tipsy again?" she climbed on top of the bed and he lifted the tray off the trolley and placed it between them as he joined her "I thought it would be lovely to make the most of the room before we head back" he leant over and gave her a kiss "tuck in Molls" as he grabbed a piece of toast and began eating his scrambled egg.

When they had finished breakfast they both got changed into their new outfits and put last nights clothes into the duffle bag that Charles had also purchased. He thinks of everything she mused, still a military man through and through despite his current leave of absence.

They checked out of the hotel and headed back to Newham in a cab. When they arrived back there was only Belinda in the flat. "Hello you two, good night I take it, is that a new top Molls?" She looked back at Charles "yeh we went shopping this morning, stayed over in town last night" Belinda smiled "well as long as you enjoyed yourselves, cuppa?" Molly went to stand near the edge of the worktop beside her mum "tea please mum" "Charles love?" Charles liked that she was comfortable enough around him to call him "love" "coffee would be lovely thanks Belinda"

They all sat round the kitchen table, after a few minutes Molly piped up "mum there is something I need to tell you" Belinda could see that she looked a bit edgy "what is it Molls?" She looked worried "your not in the family way are ya?" Charles choked on his coffee at that point, Molly screwed her nose up "bleedin ell mum no, it's not that, it's just that I need to tell you that I am going to stay with Charles for a while at his gaff in Bath" Belinda looked sad "but Molls you've only just come back to us, how long for?"

Molly was about to explain when Charles stepped in "Belinda I hope you now can see how much I love Molly, I have asked her to come and live with me and as long as she is happy, and I fully intend to do everything in my power to make sure that is the case, then I want it to be forever and for us eventually to find our own place and make a life together" he reached across the kitchen table and grabbed hold of Molly's hand.

Both Molly and Belinda were in tears and got up to give each other the tightest hug, as Belinda held Molly close she whispered into her ear "go for it girl, you deserve to be happy" Molly held her mum for a bit longer and whispered back "thanks Mum I love you so much"

Later that evening Molly had packed up everything she wanted to take with her for now and Charles had helped her load it into the car. She took a last look at her bedroom and headed downstairs by now Nan, her Dad and the kids were all back and she had told them the news.

Charles had just come back in from loading the last of her stuff "ready?" He asked "as I'll ever be " she replied. The Dawes clan gathered in the hall and each gave her a big hug Nan taking Charles to one side and saying something to him that Molly couldn't hear but he looked serious as she was talking to him. Dave shook Charles hand "look after her or I will break your legs, just kidding" slapping Charles on the back "I will" Charles replied earnestly.

The all stood on the balcony to wave them off, Molly looked up at the motley crew, but they were her motley crew and she loved each and every one of them dearly even though they got on her nerves sometimes...most of the time. They got into the car, Charles looked across "you ok?" she looked out the window up at the flat, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed in such a short window, she was leaving this old life behind, in truth she had left it behind months ago when she had set out to Afgan, life was never going to be the same after that but even in trying to imagine life after the tour she had always thought that at some point she would come back to her old life but then Captain Charles James had also come into her life and here she was about to start a new chapter with him.

He asked again "you ok?" ..."never better boss, let's go"


	10. You can't fight chemistry

It had started to rain, Molly watched London disappear as she looked over her shoulder out of the car window, the green space of Ealing Common, the hypnotic swoop of the windscreen wipers as she saw signs for the M40 and Heathrow, Charles looked relaxed lent back in the drivers seat his right elbow resting on the top of the drivers door holding the wheel and his left hand switching between resting on his leg and changing gear in the stop-start of the heavy traffic that was queuing to leave the city.

He reached across to hold her hand there were no words needed between them as she looked across and met his gaze, those eyes, that reassuring smile, he was hers, she was his, finally the wait was over, they were heading for this new life yet to be defined. She recalled him back in the hospital in Birmingham when he had looked so vulnerable holding her hand, saying "at least we don't have to wait out anymore" she just smiled back him thinking it had been worth the wait though.

She had drifted off to sleep and was awoken by the car swinging into the space outside the house in Bath, she stretched out her arms "why didn't you wake me you muppet, I can't believe how long I have been out for the count" he laughed "well you look so beautiful when you are sleeping, I was enjoying the view, apart from snoring of course!" She reached across and punched his arm "Oi! less of the back handed compliments Charlie boy" He opened the car door and came around to open hers "Come on Dawesy, let's get inside" she got out of the car and he immediately scooped her up into his arms, ran up the path and steps to the door with the keys in his teeth "do you want to do the honours, my hands are full" she reached for the keys and opened the door "I believe this is tradition for me to carry you over the threshold of your new home" she pulled a face "I thought that was bride and groom you numpty" he winked at her "all in good time Dawesy, all in good time"

She laughed "all depends on me saying yes Charlie boy" he gave her a long, lingering kiss "you can't fight Chemistry."

"Welcome home" he lowered her to the floor in the hallway, took her hand and led her up the staircase "what about unpacking the car?" He gave her that smouldering look that she had come to find she couldn't resist "it can wait"

Some time later they both made their way back downstairs and wandered into the kitchen, Charles made them both a drink and they sat at the breakfast bar. Molly looked around the kitchen "how is all this gonna work with your mum and dad an that Charles? Have you even asked them if it's ok for me to stay?" He moved around from the other side of the breakfast bar and put his hands around her waist "It will be fine, it's only for a few weeks whilst we look for our own place" her eyes widened a little "our own place?" He looked a little puzzled at her reaction "that's ok isn't it, I just assumed it would be? You, me, our own space..." She looked both scared and excited in the blink of an eye "what about the army, your commission ?,we haven't really talked about what's next for both of us other than livin together an all that"

"Well we have been a bit busy with other things since you got back gorgeous" he winked "Charles this is serious stop p*ssing about" glaring at him.

"It's all sorted I am going to be transferred to Warminster and be working for the Officer Selection Board it's only 30 mins drive away" she looked a little bit indignant "well that's you all sorted Charlie boy what about me?" He smiled at her "Well Dawesy by my reckoning and from what I hear on the grapevine you will be camping out at Sandhurst before too long" she let out a cynical gasp "I don't think so, I don't really fit the Officer mould, I am defo missing the silver spoon factor" he put his head on top of hers " When are you next due to speak to your CO? " he knew the answer to this before asking "I dunno, gotta report back in about four weeks" he played along "well I suppose you should see what happens then and we can take it from there, now stop worrying and let's go an get your things from the car so that you can make camp at Chez James properly"


	11. Sam and Santa

Molly had been in her new home for nearly a month now, Charles had arranged one of the smaller spare bedrooms that was next to theirs into a dressing room for her so that she had her own space to keep her things for now, it had a small bathroom adjoining it, it was three times bigger than the room she had shared with her sister back in Newham and this was just somewhere to keep her stuff.

She was just finishing getting her jeans on when Charles put his head around the door "hurry up Molls we are going to be late if we don't leave in 5, nice arse by the way" she picked up her pyjama bottoms off the floor and threw them at him" he ducked to one side "sh*t shot Dawesy" as he turned to go downstairs "cheeky bug*er" she shouted as she made her way to follow him.

They got into the car he glanced across as they pulled away, she suddenly looked a little bit nervous, she was biting her bottom lip a thing he had noticed she did a lot back in Afghan when she was feeling unsure of herself. He reached across to her "it will be fine you know, don't worry he is going to love you as much as I do, I have told him all about you , he remembers you from the hospital " she smiled at him weakly and turned to look out of the window for the rest of the journey.

They arrived at Rebecca's "won't be a minute" Charles got out of the car and made his way to the front door of what Molly guessed must be the house that Rebecca and Charles lived in whilst they were married. It looked like a family house, not a big as his parents' place but just as classy, she wondered about what his life had been like with Rebecca and Sam they must have been happy some of the time, Sam was seven and Charles had been on tour for most of his life, he had put the army before his wife and family, what had changed now? Had he changed ? Or was I just his latest infatuation as a distraction from his failed marriage? She had to stop herself from thinking like this, everything had been fine how could she not believe that he really loved her just from the way he looked at her alone. He had been very honest about his relationship with Rebecca and how he had drifted into it out of obligation as much as love, not real love, not the type that makes you ache inside, the type he felt for Molly the type that no matter what life throws at you it won't go away type of love. She was just feeling insecure about meeting Sam, was she going to be good enough, would he grow to accept her in Charles life, he had to, he was still a large part of Charles' life and always would be so it had to work out, it felt that part of their future happiness depended on it.

She was brought back from he trip to negativity land by Charles and Sam coming back to the car, she could see Rebecca stood at the door, observing the scene from a distance. Charles opened the door for Sam "in you go scamp" he clambered into the back of the car "hello Molly, daddy says we are going to Longleat to see lots of lights and Santa might be there too" Molly looked back and smiled "Santa?, really...well we better get moving then, he's dead busy at this time of year and we don't wanna miss him" Charles got into the car Sam shouted "come on Daddy, Molly and I don't want to miss Santa" Charles laughed and had a beaming smile the two most important people to him in the world, he had a life again that had put him back together as a person, mended him, it was going to be a lovely day.


	12. Lanterns and Longleat

They had just finished the ride on the Santa train and were heading to where the festival of light displays were. Sam walked between Molly and James the three of them holding hands, every few steps they all counted 1,2,3 as they swung Sam into the air between them, sending him into fits of giggles every time and begging "again daddy and Molly, again,again!" Molly couldn't believe how lucky she was that Sam was so comfortable around her, so quickly, Charles must have done a lot of talking behind the scenes whilst she had been away on her second tour which made her think how sure he must have been about his feelings for her all along. His son was the most important person in his life and there is no way that he would compromise that relationship if he wasn't really in this for the long haul.

They reached the festival of light area it was late afternoon and it had already gone dark, they walked through the gates to be met with the most beautiful display of enormous lanterns twinkling and glowing, giant Chinese dragons,lions,pagodas,pandas. Sam let out a loud squeal "wow Daddy and Molly look at the dragon" Charles had his arm around Molly at one side and was holding Sam's hand at the other as they wandered through the display. He pulled Molly closer and whispered to her "thank you for today, you are a natural" this made her feel very proud of herself she had been nervous about how it would all go down "he has made it easy for me though, he is a lovely lad Charles" He swelled with pride "yes he is, everyday I spend with you I keep thinking it can't get better than this, but it does, it just keeps exceeding my expectations, you keep exceeding my expectations and to have the two of you with me, happy like this, well I never imagined life could be like this again for me." He held her tighter and squeezed Sam's hand who was pre-occupied in awe and wonder at the giant lanterns. "Come on you two" Charles ushered them through the exit gate "let's get home and have some tea"

When they got back to the house, Sam raced up the path carrying his dragon lantern that he had brought back as a souvenir of the day looking very pleased with himself. They got into the house, Charles insisted that Molly and Sam relaxed in the lounge whilst Charles made some pasta for tea.

Charles got busy in the kitchen whilst Molly and Sam made their own entertainment in the lounge, Charles could hear lots of chatter and the occasional giggle coming from the lounge, when the pasta was ready he went through to the lounge to be greeted by Sam and Molly sat at the entrance to their den built with a throw and a couple of armchairs, lit by Sam's new dragon lantern. He chuckled at the sight of the two of them pretending to be the prince and the princess of the dragon castle. "Prince Sam and Princess Molly, your highnesses, tea is now served in the kitchen, please follow me" Molly grabbed Sam's hand and they followed Charles back into the kitchen.

After tea, Charles scooped Sam into his arms off the bar stool and blew a raspberry on his belly "come on scamp it's bath time for you, if you are quick and get your pyjamas on ready we can watch a movie together before bed" he dropped him back down onto the floor and gave him a pat on the backside to usher him up the stairs "come on, up you go pal" Sam stopped on the stairs "daddy I want Molly to do it" Charles smiled "Ok one second" he moved back toward the kitchen door where Molly had started to tidy away the dishes from tea Charles cleared his throat as if to make his announcement "Princess Molly there is a certain Prince that would like you to help him have a bath and get his Pyjamas on here" Molly stopped what she was doing and turned around beaming at Charles "I will be right there" she replied in a similar voice that Charles had used so that Sam could hear...Charles blew her a kiss as she moved past him to join Sam on the stairs. "come on the mate, let's see how many bubbles we can fit into that bath" Charles watched them both disappear up the stairs and turned to go back and finish the dishes, walking on air his heart feeling like it was going to burst.

A little time later Molly and Sam joined him on the sofa in the lounge and they settled down to watch Despicable Me as the credits rolled Sam had fallen asleep between them and Charles shifted to lift him up and settle him in bed. He came back down shortly afterwards and sat back down beside Molly putting his arm around he shoulder and snuggling in next to her, kissing her on the temple as he moved closer. "Thank you for being amazing today Molls" she shook her head " just doing my job boss" he smiled knowing exactly what she meant.


	13. More Champagne ?

They had spent the following day after Longleat at home with Sam just pottering around the house. It was time for Charles to take him home, Sam stood in the hall with his little rucksack all packed waiting for Charles to get his coat on and find his car keys. "right scamp all sorted, ready ?" Sam walked toward the door with Charles, Molly stood by the lounge door "see you soon Sam, I had a lovely time mate" Sam hugged molly and waved as he went out of the door and shouted back to her over his shoulder "You are cool, see ya!" with that Charles winked at her and pulled the front door shut.

It had been a really great couple of days with Sam and it felt like a couple of important days, she was really relieved that it had gone well. Her mind turned to Charles and her having the house back to themselves she had about forty five minutes before he would be back from taking Sam home time to get to work.

After a quick shower she sat in front of the mirror and pinned her hair up, leaving a few longer strands trailing around her face, she took out some midnight blue lingerie that she had been hiding in her wardrobe, she had treated herself to this a few weeks ago on an impromptu shopping trip to Bath and put it to one side waiting for an appropriate moment that she could "model" it for her Captain.

She put the bra and pants on, they were made from really soft silk with a black lace trim and she had bought the matching silk wrap. She applied a little perfume here and there, dusted a little bronzing powder across her face and applied a little lip gloss. She looked back at herself and hoped that he would be impressed. She lit a couple of candles in the bedroom and the ran downstairs to grab some sparkles that Charles kept in the fridge for special occasions also grabbing a couple of champagne glasses as she scooted back upstairs.

She heard the front door and could hear Charles walking from room to room finally calling out for her "Molls?" His footsteps where on the stairs now moving quickly he came to an abrupt halt as he opened their bedroom door he was frozen on the spot just gazing at the vision before him. He subconsciously bit his bottom lip and lent into the door frame as he had felt his knees buckle slightly.

She was perched on the end of the bed facing the door, she had her legs crossed in front of her and the satin wrap open, draping at either side of her subtly revealing the smallest glimpse of the bra and pants underneath. She was holding the champagne glass in her hand and as if holding it up in a toast "care for some champers Captain?" He walked slowly toward the end of the bed and knelt down in front of her, she uncrossed her legs, he placed a hand on each of her knees and began to slide his hands slowly up each of her thighs, his eyes not leaving her for a second. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, his touch sending pulses of electricity through her entire body. He continued to move his hands up and down her thighs, staying with the slow deliberate strokes staring at her intently, he took the champagne glass from her hand and pushed her back onto the bed, standing up and then tipping the glass letting the liquid trickle over the length of her. He took off his shirt and moved onto the bed and began drinking the champagne from her stomach, showering her with little licks and kisses as she arched her back towards him in response.

He glided his hands over her entire body taking in the mixed sensations of skin,silk and lace, kissing her neck, shoulders, taking the lace edge of her bra between his teeth before finally reaching her lips and planting hungry, urgent kisses over her mouth, he couldn't get enough of her, he whispered into her ear low and husky "quite the seductress Dawes" she smiled at him wickedly "more champagne?" she asked, in one swift move he flipped her on top of him "most definitely!"


End file.
